


Tu regreso

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hope, Loneliness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: En una de sus recientes tardes solitarias, Gokú encontrará el tesoro más grande que jamás imaginó albergar. No era por su perfecta silueta o las estrellas brillantes en su interior, aquella esfera simbolizaba mucho más. Era la inocente ilusión que remediaba la ausencia de su querido abuelo...
Relationships: Son Gohan Sr. & Son Goku





	Tu regreso

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Ante sus curiosos ojos ébano, se encontraba el objeto más extraño y preciado que había visto en su vida. Los reflejos ámbar del cuarteto de estrellas adornaban la esfera que los contenía, con una gracia sin igual; pero lo que más cautivó su atención fue el repentino brillo que lo iluminó unos segundos, hasta apagarse en el ocaso.

Gokú se sentó con la misteriosa esfera en la mano, perdido en acariciar su impoluta superficie. Creyó que, quizás así, su _abuelo_ volvería a manifestarse y esperó por un vano segundo brillo, hasta que el sol terminó por ocultarse. Fue allí cuando se percató del paso del tiempo y sonrió entre lágrimas: su _abuelito_ estaba durmiendo y no lo despertaría. Gokú miró unos pedazos de leña fuera de su casa y se apresuró en traerlos para hacer una fogata. A la luz y calor de ésta, su amado _abuelo_ reposaría tranquilo hasta el siguiente amanecer.

El pequeño de tan sólo ocho años puso una almohada en la mesa, para depositar la esfera. Haciendo a un lado cualquier incomodidad, Gokú apoyó su cabeza en aquel mueble y concilió el sueño muy rápido.

Era la sensación que siempre le proporcionaba su _abuelito_ , cada vez que dormían. Una calidez que no experimentaba desde hace dos meses, con su _insólito_ fallecimiento.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches a todos! Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo con una pequeña historia, para no perder la costumbre XD. Por diversos asuntos, entre leves y algo problemáticos, tuve que retirarme una temporada del oficio de la escritura, necesitaba un reencuentro conmigo misma; y aunque todo conlleva un proceso, puedo decir que ahora me siento un poco más recuperada :’)

Y quise empezar con esta viñeta, pues no sólo quería mencionar la inocencia de Gokú, sino cómo sus pensamientos se orientan a la primera persona más querida en su vida: su abuelo. Curiosamente, también mi abuelito es el ser querido a quien más recuerdo y extraño bastante en mi vida, y es en honor a él que he escrito una especie de «epifanía» para el pequeño Gokú, aunado a la idea de cómo la Esfera de Cuatro Estrellas llega a él.

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fragmento. Es una alegría volver con todos ustedes, ¡cuídense mucho! :D


End file.
